Let's have a party!
by RokettmanX
Summary: Everybody is invited to Duo's party and things get very wrong. My first and Best GundamW fanfic, please read and review! Not that much of big chapter writer. CHAPTER 11 is UP
1. How bout that?

Gundam Boys throw a party take: 2,109  
  
Manager: You boys better get it right this time  
  
Everyone: Were sorry it's all Quatre's fault  
  
Trowa: He wouldn't stop giggling  
  
Quatre: (in the background- hehehehe hahaha ummmm) I wasn't doing nothing  
  
Heero: Yahhh, right whatever. liar  
  
Manager: Just shut up already, and get on with it.  
  
Ok, well it was Duo's idea to have a party so he asked everybody if they wanted too. And everyone agreed to have a party. They would invite everyone they know being all the Gundam wing boys and Gundam wing chicks. It was like two days later, the day they were having the party. Duo was sitting down watching tv. He had all the stuff ready for the party. Then Heero and Relena came in.  
  
Relena: What kind of party is this?  
  
Heero: The boringest party in the world.  
  
Duo: Not everybody is here. That's all  
  
Heero: I hope so. I don't want to hang out with the loser squad.  
  
Duo: Why you little. I should have killed you while I had the chance.  
  
Heero: You wouldn't have.  
  
Duo: Wanna bet?  
  
Heero: Bring it on!  
  
Duo: Well on second thought I don't want to mess around with suicide boy. He'll kill himself instead.  
  
Relena: Please! Don't fight over who wants to kill who, who wants to commit suicide first, and who loves me the most and stuff like that.  
  
Duo: I have something to say to you Relena.  
  
Relena: What is it? Duo: I uhhhh.. Love you.  
  
Relena faints . Duo: I didn't mean it. I cant believe you fell for that!!!!  
  
Heero: You killed her!!!!!  
  
Duo: No.she's in a state of cant thinking. Yep that's right.  
  
Heero: No you idiot, you killed my girl!!!!!  
  
Relena: Hahahahaha. You're so gullible.  
  
Duo: Damn you Relena.  
  
So they start cussing out at each other when Trowa, Catherine and Quatre come in.  
  
Catherine: What's all the commotion?  
  
Trowa: Yeah what you talking about?  
  
Heero: Not able to say.  
  
Duo: We were cussing out on everybody.  
  
Quatre: Why would you do that such stinking thing Duo?  
  
Duo: At least I'm not gay.  
  
Quatre: You calling me gay?!?!?!  
  
Everybody: Yep!  
  
Trowa: At least my name ain't Quatresexual l. Heero and Relena: You're name is Quatresexual.  
  
Everyone except Quatre: Quatre's name is Quatresexual (and over and over again)  
  
Catherine: Who in the world would name you Quatresexual?  
  
Quatre: I never knew. Probably some gay man?????  
  
Trowa: No wonder you're gay!!! Everybody except Quatre: Quatre is gay, Quatre is gay, (an over and over again).  
  
Then all the girls came up to him and they said, " Awwww, poor gay thing"  
  
Heero: That's just not right.  
  
Then Hilde came in followed by Wufei and Zechs. Wufei was talking to Zechs as they walked in.  
  
Wufei: Natuka could whoop your ass.  
  
Zechs: Whatever he couldn't do squat. Talgeese would kick it even harder.  
  
Duo: Hey everybody is here lets start the party. Pump up the music.  
  
Heero: Pool anyone?  
  
Everybody except Duo: Yeah!!!!!  
  
Duo: There goes 1 hour of planning!?!?!?  
  
Heero: To the changing rooms!!!  
  
Everybody except Duo: Yeah!!!!!  
  
Duo: There are no changing rooms!!!!!  
  
Manager: Put changing rooms outside next to Duo's pool and house. Ok hurry up!!!!  
  
About a hour later,  
  
Manager: There we go you guys and girls.  
  
Heero: Again, To the changing rooms!!!  
  
Everybody: Yeah!!!!!  
  
Duo: Why go to the pool?  
  
Heero: To get away from you  
  
Duo: (sigh.uhmmm.) Why me???? 


	2. Hahaha the comercial break you feared of...

We'll be back to Gundam boys throw a party after these few messages from our sponsors:  
  
Spaceballs is out on DVD!!!!!!!! Go get it at your local wal-mart( maybe ), target ( I don't know????), or what the heck just go find it and buy it. Its 9.95 everywhere.  
  
Plastic Heart Surgeons: We put the plastic on your heart They help you make your heart bouncy and if you die, your heart doesn't.  
  
Hey go online and get AOL Instant Messenger. Even if you don't have AOL, you can still get their very good Instant Messenger. (Please instant message me!!! texanfan12- my buddy name)  
  
Back to Gundam boys throw a party, 


	3. The Disclaimer

Chapter 3: The Disclaimer  
  
Duo: It means he doesn't own me!!!  
  
RokettmanX: Really?  
  
Duo: Ahhh! Don't hurt me!  
  
Wufei: Hehehe! Duo is funny! He makes me laugh at his stupidness!  
  
Duo: Why you little! (Cracks knuckles)  
  
Wufei: (Takes out sword and cuts Duo's head off)  
  
Duo: GAGH! (falls over)  
  
Wufei: Umm..(picks up head and ducks tape on)  
  
Duo: I'm okay! Really! (head starts to fall off)  
  
RokettmanX: Well on to the disclaimer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any gundam characters or their names or such, or anything that I might say about companies and such, so please don't sue me!!!!!  
  
What will happen next? Will Duo go crazy. Will Quatre be gay forever?( well that u don't have to answer)Or will the pool be stupider than Wufei. Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 4: Weaklings of my Weaklings 


	4. The Weaklings of my Weaklings

As the g-boys were changing.  
  
  
  
Duo: Hey Heero, have you seen Relena in a bikini before?  
  
Heero: Not all 102 of them.  
  
Trowa: Dang!!!! You don't need 102 of them, you only need like 2 or 3.  
  
Duo: How do you know? Are you like Quatre?  
  
Trowa: Hell no!!!!!  
  
Quatre: (in his corner raising his head) Is somebody coming over with me?  
  
Wufei: No gay guy. Nobody will ever go over there with you.  
  
Quatre: (putting his head down) sniff, sniff. Why me you guys?  
  
Wufei: You gay. We are straight. Big difference.  
  
As the g- girls were changing.  
  
Relena: Do you have a spa, Hilde?  
  
Hilde: Yeah, we do.  
  
Relena: Good.  
  
Catherine: What's got into your head?  
  
Relena: Ahhh, nothing.  
  
Hilde: You wouldn't! Well now that you think of it, you would.  
  
Relena: I would.  
  
Hilde: Duo would, like, never let me.  
  
Catherine: Can you see anybody doing it with Quatre?  
  
Everybody: Ewwwwwww!!!!  
  
When the g-girls and g-boys got out they jumped in the pool except for Relena  
  
Relena: Who wants to play pool volleyball?  
  
Everybody except Wufei: Yeah!!!!  
  
Wufei: No! I would beat all you, weaklings at it!  
  
Relena: Whatever.  
  
Hilde: Zechs, you've been so quiet.  
  
Zechs: Hmmmmm Hmmmmm! (with duck tape around his mouth)  
  
Relena: Who put duck tape around his mouth?!?!?!?!  
  
Wufei: He is a weakling, like all of you!  
  
Relena: Are you ok Zechs?  
  
(Zechs goes over and punches Wufei in face)  
  
Zechs: Whose the weakling now?!?!  
  
(Wufei goes over and punches and then kicked him)  
  
Wufei: You the weakling, weakling!!  
  
Then everybody starts punching, kicking, cussing at everybody except for Relena who stood up on the barrier and watched.  
  
Relena: Where's the popcorn?  
  
Then somebody (caused by confusion) pulled Relena into the pool.  
  
Relena: Ahhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
What will happen next. Will Zechs be a weakling forever? Will the popcorn ever come? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 5: After the Emergency Room 


	5. After the Emergency Room

After a month or two of healing, all the g- boys and g- girls got back to Duo's pool and stated the seen all over again and they completely renamed the chapter.  
  
Manager: You two don't screw it up this time, or I'll beat the crud out of both of you  
  
Wufei: I will beat it out of you weakling!!!  
  
Manager: ( signals to body guards ) Who were you saying was a weakling?  
  
Wufei: Ummmm.Me.  
  
Manager: Yes that's right. So the almighty manager.  
  
Guys from Monty Python and Holy Grail: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!  
  
Manager: Alright then!  
  
French Guard: You're mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!!!!  
  
Manager: ( signals to body guards )  
  
French Guard: Help me, Help me!!!  
  
Heero: Ouch! That had to hurt!  
  
After the Emergency Room: Take 1  
  
Popcorn dude: Popcorn for Miss.Peacecraft.  
  
Relena: Over here!  
  
Popcorn dude: $10 please.  
  
Relena: I'm not paying you $10 for some.NOT EVEN BUTTER ON IT popcorn.  
  
Popcorn dude: Fine! No tip! Just have free popcorn everybody.  
  
Everybody in the whole world: Give me popcorn!  
  
Popcorn dude: Ahhh!!!!!!  
  
After the Emergency Room: Take 2  
  
Relena: Again, who wants to play pool volleyball?  
  
Everybody except Wufei: Yeah!!!  
  
Manager: ( in back ground ( does cut the throat symbol )  
  
Wufei: Me too!  
  
Manager: ( in a shadowy voice ) Next time, you're dead!  
  
Wufei: Ummmm uhhhh.  
  
Relena: What's that Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Never mind.  
  
Relena: I'll go get the net and the ball.  
  
Heero: Roger, Roger!  
  
Duo: Cut the crap Heero!  
  
Heero: I'm to use to it.  
  
Duo: Yahh, you want to kill yourself too.  
  
Heero: Why u little.  
  
Relena: I got the stuff already. Lets divide into teams  
  
Trowa: Girls vs. Boys!!!!  
  
All the boys: Yeah!!!  
  
Hilde: There's not enough girls!  
  
Duo: Quatre is not going to play, I know that for sure!  
  
Hilde: How do you know that?  
  
Duo: He told me that he said if the ball hit his head he'll die.  
  
Quatre: I.I.I didn't say that.  
  
Duo: Whatever.  
  
Zechs: I don't want to play  
  
Duo: Ok. 3 on 3!  
  
Everybody except the ones not playing: Yeah!!!  
  
What will happen next? Will Quatre be a sissy girl and not play? Will Roger, Roger be widely spread through out of the earth? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 6: I don't know what to name it but Who Carez. 


	6. I don't know what to name it but who car...

During the break   
  
Manager: What's wrong with you popcorn dude?  
  
Nurse: I don't think he's able to talk. He kind of got smushed on top of all the people in the world for selling popcorn for free. Poor thing. Who would sell popcorn for free?  
  
Manager: I don't know. I don't know.  
  
Well when they finished picking teams, they started to play. (What do you think. They just didn't play. Well that's logical.  
  
Spock: That's not logical!  
  
Narrator: Oh shut up, freaky klingon with pointy ears a mile long!  
  
Spock: I'm not klingon!  
  
Narrator: Why you little! (Goes over and tries to punch Spock but he Spock grips his hand and almost crushes it)  
  
Spock: You are not logical.  
  
Narrator: Ok! I give! Don't hurt me!  
  
Spock: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Go on.)  
  
Well on with the story that goes on forever, the girls get ready to surf the ball, but the boys look suspiciously weird.  
  
Relena: Ready!!!  
  
Relena hits the ball over the net and the boys go to get it but stop.  
  
Hilde: What's up with you boys?  
  
Heero: We quit!  
  
Trowa and Duo: Yeah!!!  
  
Catherine: Well this is going to be the shortest chapter in the world history of us playing pool volleyball.  
  
Duo: I guess?  
  
Heero: Have we played pool volleyball before?  
  
Trowa: I forgot.  
  
In the house Zechs yells: Come here everybody!!!  
  
Then everyone goes into the house. Then Zechs mysteriously closes the shades and people start screaming. Then Zechs comes out with blood all over him and yells, " I am the victor!!!!" (Not really all the stuff above)  
  
Duo: Well???  
  
Relena: WE WIN!!!  
  
Heero: Darn!!! We tried are hardest!!!  
  
Hilde: You just sat there. Ummmm that's your hardest.  
  
Trowa: Not mine. Well maybe.  
  
Relena: Lets get something to eat.  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!!!  
  
Spock: Fine with me.  
  
Narrator: Yeah! Let him go! Please!  
  
Heero: Ok? Why not? Well were people and he's a klingon.  
  
Spock: I'M NOT A KLINGON!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Same difference.  
  
What will happen next? Will all humanity turn into klingons? Is Zechs a mass murderer? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 7: A Mystery in a Bowl of Chips. 


	7. Mystery in a bowl of chips

The part of a humor story that's a mystery!!!!!!!! Actually!!!! (Wohh!!!!!!! Weird! That's a first.)  
  
1st Mystery Chapter (in a humor story): Mystery in a bowl of chips  
  
Well after the shortest ever Gundam-wing volleyball game, they went inside to get something to eat.  
  
Relena: A called for pizza earlier.  
  
DING-DONG- "Hello, Pizza Deliver."  
  
Relena: I got it.  
  
She went over and got the pizza and the dude gave her and unusual gift.  
  
Pizza Dude: Ands here's your free gift.  
  
Relena: Chips??? At a Pizza hut???  
  
Pizza Hut dude: Well who cares, and certainly I don't. (And he walks off)  
  
Hilde: He's nice.  
  
Trowa: I bet.  
  
Quatre: (dazes off) I want to be him when I grow up.  
  
Heero: Quatre, being mean? Nahhhhh.  
  
Wufei: Well what are you waiting for? Let's dig in!!!!  
  
So they started eating pizza until Relena remembered the chips  
  
Relena: But what about the chips?  
  
Heero: They're probably disgusting.  
  
Then Relena took a bite of them and she practically loved them.  
  
Trowa: They're good?  
  
Relena: You bet!!! Here try some.  
  
Trowa took some then everyone else started to.  
  
Trowa: Man!!! You're right. These are great!!!  
  
Heero: And who would think, Pizza Hut made chips?  
  
Hilde: Hey! Let's watch a movie.  
  
Everyone: Yahh!!!!!!  
  
So they picked went to Blockbuster to pick out a movie.  
  
Heero: How about getting Endless Waltz?  
  
Relena: No!!! You shouldn't have more glory! And plus I look like a retard in it.  
  
Trowa: What about Mr. Deeds?  
  
Quatre: Adam Sandler is hilarious, even though we're anime characters.  
  
Catherine: Yahh, let's get it. How about one more movie?  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
So they got Signs to watch at Duo's house. When they got back, Relena looked for the chips but couldn't find them.  
  
Relena: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: What's wrong?  
  
Relena: My precious chips! They're gone!!!  
  
Trowa: It's not that bad. They were free.  
  
Relena: But they were, good!  
  
Wufei: Awwwww! I feel so bad.  
  
Relena: Why you little!!! You stole my chips!!!(She jumped on Wufei and started beating the crap out of him)  
  
Wufei: I, didn't, steal it!!!  
  
Relena: Liar!!! Give them back!!!  
  
Wufei: I'll tell! I'll tell!  
  
Relena: TELL ME NOW!  
  
Wufei: Geez, don't get to loud, or, I won't tell.  
  
Relena: You're going to tell me!!! Or else!!!  
  
Wufei: Ok. When we were leaving to get movies, I saw a man come in from the backyard and I tried to stop him, but he gave me cookies and I ate them and they were YUMMY in my tummy.  
  
Relena: Grrrrrr! I hate him!  
  
Trowa: You haven't even seen him.  
  
Relena: I don't care. He stole my chips and I want them back!!!  
  
Trowa: Ok, geez! At least I didn't steal it.  
  
Relena: YOU STOLE IT?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Heero: (comes up to Relena) Ok, calm down! You don't need to freak out over some free chips.  
  
Relena: (Grabs Heero's collar and pulls him up to her) Now listen! And listen good! I want those chips! And I want them NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: (Comes out of a closet with Quatre wearing investigator stuff) It's Detective Duo and his sidekick Q!!!  
  
Everybody except them two: (looks confused)  
  
Heero: Ooookkkk?  
  
Trowa: Your freaking me out already!  
  
Duo: (walks up to Relena) We'll find your missing chips!  
  
Relena: My Hero!  
  
Heero: Hey!!!!!  
  
Relena: You tried killing me once.  
  
Heero: Hey baby, that was my stunt-double!  
  
Relena: You best get away from me! Heero: (Walks away)(starts whimpering)  
  
What will happen next? Will the chips be missing forever? Will Heero be a sissy boy? (Of course) Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 8: These damn chapters are to hard to name. 


	8. The Damned Files

Chapter 8: The Damned Files  
  
Narrator: (du du do do!!!!)  
  
Wufei: James Bond...very very stupid!!! (Whacks narrator with his two front fingers)  
  
Narrator: Oww!!! (starts whimpering)  
  
James Bond: (takes out pistol) (shoots Wufei in thigh) Yeahhhh.  
  
Wufei: Damn you! That was my shitting bone. I shit with that bone!!!"  
  
Bond: Hehehehe! (Does little happy dance)  
  
Duo: Now what's goi...  
  
Bond: (Shoots Duo in the ass)  
  
Duo: Ohhh!!!!! Shit!!!!  
  
Bond: (Looks around) Ummm...oops?  
  
Duo: Damn it! You shot that fucking bullet up my ass. It hurts like hell!  
  
Bond: Hehehehe! (Does little happy dance)  
  
Narrator: That's all for, The Damned File.  
  
What will happen next. Is damn the worst cuss word ever? Will Bond ever go away? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 9: "We Never Found the Chips" 


	9. We never found the chips

Chapter 9: We Never Found The Chips  
  
Relena runs around furious, frantically waiting for her precious Pizza Hut chips to come back.  
  
"You know! I bet the person who stole my precious, is eating them!! No I bet Duo and Q are eating my precious!!! I want it! Golem! Golem!"  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stare at Relena, going mad.  
  
"Dude. Your onna needs to go to a mental institution" Wufei whispered into Heero's ear.  
  
"That's I've been saying ever since she lived with me" Heero replied.  
  
Then you hear the doorbell ring. Heero answers it.  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"These you're kids?" the police officer said holding up Duo and Quatre sucking their thumbs.  
  
"Yeah. You could say that."  
  
"Yeah. Great. Tell em' its not Halloween for 11 months!!"  
  
"Their stupid 2 yr. olds, what' did ya expect?" replied Heero.  
  
"Hey now!!!" yelled Duo.  
  
"What the." the police officer yelled until Heero pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head.  
  
"Duo. You damn idiot. You didn't have to blurt out anything."  
  
"I'm not 2!!!" replied Duo with a grunt.  
  
Quatre gets up from the ground. "Umm...Relena?"  
  
"Where's my precious!?!?!?!"  
  
Quatre does this hand-sign with his fingers. All the boys walk over to Relena.  
  
"Hey!!! What you doing?!?!"  
  
"Hold her down!" Then all the GW boys hold her down and tie her up and throw her into the back of a pickup.  
  
"I'll be back soon!" said Heero as he drove off.  
  
"Woo!" said Quatre as he wiped his sweat off his forehead.  
  
"She's gone! Hallejuah!" said Duo. "Ohh yeah. We never found the chips."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Everyone except Quatre and Duo yelled.  
  
"Just kidding" Duo said as he pulled them out from behind his back. "Fiesta!!"  
  
Then they ate chips and got drunk all night.  
  
What will happen next? Will Relena be thrown in jail? (yes, actually. Hehe) Will all teenagers get drunk on this one night? What will happen when all the chips are gone? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 10: "Where Zechs?" 


	10. Where's Zechs?

Chapter 10: Where's Zechs?  
  
(In a jail cell)  
  
"Agh!!! I got to get out of here!! Must budge cell wall!!!" yelled Relena.  
  
"I tried that" said Mike Tyson.  
  
"You best not bite off my ear! I'm warning you! I got lethal nails!"  
  
"Eek! Get away, Satan!!!"  
  
(back at Duo's house)  
  
"PARTY!" yells Duo. "RAISE THE ROOF!"  
  
For no apparent reason the roof was raised.  
  
"Oooooooh, Awwwwww" says everyone.  
  
"Hey, Trowa? Where's Zechs? He's been missing since Chapter 7" said Duo.  
  
"I don't know? Guess he's lost?" replied Trowa.  
  
(In alley in downtown)  
  
"Help, help. I'm blind" he says as he walks into a brick wall. "Owww." Someone walks up behind him. "Who's behind me?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare...I'm Ronald McDonald!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
(back at Duo's house)  
  
Heero drives up into the driveway, bust through the door, trips, falls, get backs up, and says, "Relena has escaped!!!!"  
  
Everyone: (gasp)  
  
"Run!!! Hide wherever you can!!!" Heero yelled.  
  
What will happen next? Well? Cant you figure that our on your own for once. All this and more on the next chapter. Chapter 11: Relena will pluck out your brains, and eat them! 


	11. Relena will pluck your brains out

Chapter 11: Relena will pluck out your brains, and eat them!  
  
Like a big giant stomping around, is Relena. Crushing people along the way, he looks for all the GW pilots, to pluck out their brains and eat them!  
  
Relena: Hey!!! I don't like eating brains!  
  
RokettmanX: You do now honey, i'm the writer!! MOWAHHAAA!!!  
  
Relena: I'll squash you!!!  
  
RokettmanX: (gets bigger than Relena) Squash me, I dare you!  
  
Relena: Wahhhh! (cries loudly)  
  
Police comes in. Minute later, the military is there.  
  
Policeman: Relena Peacecraft!!! But your hands up!!!  
  
Relena: Squishing time!!  
  
Policeman: Run away!  
  
Military: Run away!  
  
RokettmanX: What cowards.  
  
Relena: Yeah.  
  
RokettmanX: Why are you still alive?  
  
Relena: I am.  
  
RokettmanX: (draws jail cells around Relena, makes her normal size) Nahh, lets have some fun. (turns Relena into a monkey)  
  
Relena: Oo-ahh! Pooh-bah!  
  
Duo: Right on brother! Smooth...  
  
Everyone in entire world: YAY!  
  
Next episode: Relena-harmless monkey, gone MAD! Killer monkey lose, though very easy to kill. Relena's death, next episode!!! Episode 12: Killer Monkey 


End file.
